


It's Okay, Sammy

by heart_attackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mild Wincest, Nightmares, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_attackles/pseuds/heart_attackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean awakes to Sam screaming from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction. Please give your opinions and criticism.

Sam threw the cheap motel blankets off himself with a heavy sigh. He lay on his back, eye lids heavy, thinking of the case he and his brother had just finished.  


They had been searching for Yellow Eyes for a time now. Although they hadn't yet found him, Dean felt that they were very close. Their search had lead them to several demons working together to throw them off Yellow Eyes' trail. Dean had been able to pry a little information from the weakest of the demons. Now they had a slight idea of where they could find more knowledge to where he would be. 

Sam lay on the lumpy bed for a while longer, eventually losing his grasp on reality and slipping into a seemingly peaceful sleep. 

He awoke some time later, but couldn't force his eyes open. Sam relaxed into the silence of this moment. Sometimes he likes to do this. Close his eyes and pretend he'd open them and find himself in his apartment at Stanford with Jess in the kitchen. He'd imagine this was all a crazy, almost interminable nightmare. 

The real world, of course, always crashed down around him, but he could have this. 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut tightly with a sharp exhale. Before he could muster the strength to pry his eyes open, he felt three small drops hit his forehead.

Did this dingy room have a leak? Wouldn't surprise him. 

He touched the liquid on his face and tried to make it out in the dim lighting. Hard to tell, but it looked to dark to be water.

He moved his hand and looked at the ceiling. Sam gasped sharply and jerked up in bed. 

"DEAN!" He screamed as his big brother was consumed in flames. 

Dean snapped awake from a dead sleep at the sound of Sam's pained scream. He jumped straight out of bed, gun in hand, ready to confront the threat. He instead found his brother still in bed, screaming and thrashing. Sam called his name again, more desperately. 

Dean threw his gun back onto his bed and rushed to Sam's side. He touched his brother's shoulder gently as he sobbed. "Sam?"

Sam coughed, choking, still trying to yell for Dean. 

The eldest Winchester grabbed him more firmly, shaking him. "Sam? Come on, Sammy, wake up." 

He tried several more times, but couldn't seem to pull his brother from his tortured dreamland. He sagged down momentarily, feeling his chest ache. He sighed and climbed onto the bed, pulling his brother to him and rubbing his head the way his mother had for him when he'd had nightmares.

"'S okay, Sammy." He whispered into his ear soothingly. Sam let out another strangled sob, this one more quiet -- more broken.

"D-dean!" He stuttered, clutching at his arm in his sleep.

"I got you, Sammy." He told him gently, allowing his fingers to run through his hair. It was a nice feeling, he'd admit. "Just wake up. I'm right here."

After a few minutes, Sam's crying stopped and he was fast asleep once again. Dean studied him for a moment, until he decided he liked this too much and started to go back to his own bed. Sam's hands clutched Dean's arm tightly the second he attempted to pull away. "No," came Sam's soft whimper.

Dean found he couldn't bring himself to protest. With probably too little hesitation, he lay next to his baby brother and pulled the blankets over both of them. Gently, so he wouldn't wake Sam, he wrapped his arm around his torso and pulled him as close as he could.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep with his Sammy cradled against him.


End file.
